


Developing Thoughts

by angeleledhwen (kallistei), eledhwen (kallistei)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-24
Updated: 2003-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angeleledhwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/eledhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A photographer wizard at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Developing Thoughts

Creating a Wizard photograph is a most delicate art. The preparation of the film and paper is tricky enough, as is finding the perfect shot of the subjects - they might be able to move, but that only means the first shot must capture their personalities all the better.

But the development, ah, there's the trick. The art. Each potion painstakingly prepared, the paper immersed in each for exactly the right length of time. The string of chants, the careful shapes inscribed by his wand, different for each image. Every photograph that leaves his hands crafted beginning to end, a masterpiece.


End file.
